Mystery of the Dying Orchard
by XxXIceshadowXxX
Summary: After recieving a job request from Appleloosa, renown paranormal investigator Night Veil goes to see the famous orchard, once lush and beautiful, now shriveled and dead. Will Night Veil be able to find the cause? Or will she be too late to stop it?


**Oh my. Never thought I would be in this fandom. XD**

**This is my first attempt at a MLP fanfic, so keep that in mind. I'm use to writing about cats more than ponies, so please, give me critique! If there is anything you think I could do better, just tell me what I need to improve on. ^_^**

**I thought of this idea while I was working today, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I started to think about it, and I realized that there haven't been any mentions of pony ghost investigators, so I thought it would be an interesting idea. Given my knowledge of paranormal investigations (aka I watch a lot of Ghost Adventures. XD), and my own experiences with ghosts, I knew I had to act on my idea.**

**So here we are. XD I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Shadow Seekers Investigations,_

_Please, we really need your help. I have a cousin who owns an orchard in Appleloosa, and the ranch is in danger. The trees are shriveling and dying, and we can't figure out what is causing this to happen. It's so strange; the trees were perfectly fine and dandy a while ago, but now… Nothing. Not a single apple has been bucked in weeks, just because there are none to be gathered._

_We've checked the trees for illness, weeds; I even had my good friend check the orchard for any traces of magical spells. All of the results were the same. Nothing._

_Normally I wouldn't turn to a paranormal group, but I know magic is a strong thing, and ghosts would definitely qualify. And since you're a professional, I knew I would have to turn to you. I know Appleloosa is quite a ways away from Manehatten, but please consider coming. I have a train ticket enclosed in this letter just in case you decide to come._

_Please help my cousin._

_Sincerely, Applejack._

Inside of the large train cabin, a young black unicorn clacked her hoofs against the table rhythmically, deep in thought. Her long, slightly curled silver mane blew lightly in the breeze generated by the air-conditioning vent; her matching tail waving a bit harder than her mane, since it was closest to the cooling wind. Dark, midnight-colored eyes scanned the unraveled scroll once more, flicking back and forth among the lines of text.

"What a strange problem…" She thought aloud, tapping her hoof against her chin; a habit of hers when it came to thinking seriously. "I've never heard anything like this before. There is a possibility that it could be tied to a haunting though…"

She turned her gaze to the stars outside, shining brightly through the glass window. Her client was right about Appleloosa being far from her residence in Manehatten, and she was glad that Applejack was kind enough to send her a train ticket. She had been on the train for a few hours now, but the train was very cushy and comfortable, so it wasn't that bad. "I'll be there in the morning." She smiled, flicking away a stray lock of hair.

She held her hoof against her mouth as she yawned widely, feeling her weariness finally take its toll. "I should probably go to sleep. Can't investigate if I'm asleep on my hooves." She chuckled, sliding off of her chair.

She turned her perceptive gaze around her room, eyes resting on her small bed. She walked slowly over to it, crouched, and jumped onto the bed, sending pillows flying onto the floor. She giggled and snuggled under the covers, turning to face the lamp on the nightstand. Yawning one more time, she reached out her foreleg and tapped the switch on the side, the light bulb flicking off and sending the room into darkness. "Things will probably be a lot clearer once I can see the orchard for myself." She mumbled, eyelids drooping. "This case will be tough… But I am Night Veil, famous paranormal investigator. If anyone can figure it out, I know I can."

Night Veil yawned one last time, closed her dark blue eyes, and at last, she gave in to the realm of sleep.


End file.
